


Get You Where You Wanna Go

by tomfoolery14



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Driving, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomfoolery14/pseuds/tomfoolery14
Summary: Alec is a big fan of mundane driving when Magnus is the one in the driver's seataka Alec calls Magnus by a pet name for the first time





	Get You Where You Wanna Go

**Author's Note:**

> this is the car magnus has, but in black  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Porsche_918_Spyder#/media/File:Porsche918HighMuseumFPQ.jpg
> 
> set in the ambiguously distant past, in the ballpark of 2x08

“No way.” Alec shook his head slowly, eyes wide in shock.

“Is it what you were hoping for?” Magnus asked with a smirk, holding out a pair sunglasses Alec had a sneaking suspicion had cost an exorbitant amount.

Carefully plucking them from between Magnus’ fingers, Alec slid the frames up the bridge of his nose. “I’ve never seen a car like this before in my life.” Admittedly, Alec had little to no experience with mundane modes of transportation; he could count on one hand the number of times he took a taxi or the subway. But even just looking at the sleek black sports car in front of him, he could tell is was expensive and powerful. Magnus had called it a Porsche, and though Alec didn’t know anything about the name, he could tell by the way he said it that it meant something.

A week ago, Alec had overheard him talking to Isabelle about cars. She’d always had a fascination with them—the more ostentatious the better. Whatever kind of car Magnus was telling her about had her practically drooling, and she demanded that he take her out in it sometime.

Something about it had stuck with Alec, and for days he found himself at work daydreaming about speeding down the expressway with the windows down, backlit by the setting sun, or looking at Magnus over dinner and imagining the wind whipping through his soft onyx hair, one hand on the wheel and the other holding Alec’s. He’d only been able to keep his thoughts to himself for a little while before he found himself blurting it out one night as they were drifting off to sleep. He asked if Magnus would show him his car, and Magnus had immediately agreed that on their next evening out, he would drive them.

“It rides like a dream, you’ll love it,” Magnus purred, tucking his fingers into the belt loops of Alec’s dress pants to pull him in close and press a kiss to his temple. Clicking a small button on the key fob, Magnus came around the side of the car as its lights blinked twice and emitted a soft chirp. “Let’s hit it.” As soon as they were both seated, the radio switched on, the vibrations of the bass thrumming through the floor.

The car was a bit narrow, but the convertible top allowed Alec to stretch his arms out a bit. It was unrealistic to expect he wouldn’t feel claustrophobic when he always had in the past when he rode in cars. The seats were soft, decadent leather and Alec couldn’t help but rub the palm of his right hand against it. “What kind of car did you say this is?”

“Porsche 918 Spyder.” Magnus looked over at him, now wearing his own pair of sunglasses. “Do you like it?”

Alec nodded, his hands behind his head in an exaggerated show of contentment. A smile began to spread across his lips, and he was helpless to stop it. “I like it a lot.”

“Hold tight, handsome,” was all the warning Alec got before the car was suddenly peeling out of the parking spot and speeding out of the garage. As soon as they were in the sun, warmth crawling across Alec’s skin and a pleasant tingle leaving goosebumps in its wake, he found his smile growing even wider.

The needle on the speedometer was quickly climbing, but Magnus looked as blasé as ever, wrist dangling off the edge of the steering wheel with ease. His fingers flexed contentedly, light catching on his rings.

Alec had never seen anything better, never felt more alive.

“God, babe, this is incredible,” he mused, turning to look at the blurs of buildings and cars going by. It reminded him yet again of how Magnus both literally and figuratively colored his world. Every single day felt like learning something new, seeing so much more with new eyes. His world used to be so suffocating and small, where he felt like he had nowhere to run or hide, but now it seemed so much bigger and full of possibility. He could find the place where he belonged, right at Magnus’ side.

When he looked over, Magnus was looking at him.

“What?”

Running his thumb across the top of Alec’s knuckles, Magnus replied, “You’ve never called me that before.”

Shrugging, Alec looked down at where their hands were touching. “I’m just… I’m really fucking happy, Magnus.” He didn’t know how to contain it, truthfully. He’d never had this feeling before, like it was literally overflowing inside of him to the point where he had to smile, had to say it, had to give it in return to the one who started it all.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @royaltybane


End file.
